Spook
by slvr-tgr99
Summary: What happens when a CIA spook from John Winchester's past comes to help the boys. This story is an M level story now for chapter 7 and on ward. the end finally As always M rating for Language and Sexual references
1. Chapter 1

_**Spook**_

**_Hello, I'm back I'm sorry Vasha and Dean are taking forever but so is the research for that one and then this one popped up in my head and she won't shut up. Therefore, I guess I don't have much of a choice I've got to write her at 3:34am. Damn I really need to get some sleep, but no, I just can't sleep unless I get this chapter posted. So on with the first chapter, and Supernatural belongs to the WB and Eric Kripke and his associates and Wonderland. _**

**The house was an old Victorian style house covered in blue peeling and crumbling paint, with a many shattered windows, looking like huge empty eyes in the night**

**The screams echoing for miles around but no one was listening, for no one dared to even acknowledge the house's existence and Dean and Sam Winchester wish they had never heard of this damned house.**

**_Two Days earlier_**

**On a barstool in a little down and out club, playing the most god awful Conjunto Music, a young man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, was reading a local newspaper, and trying not to kill his older brother for dragging him in here. His brother on the other hand was in the back of the bar hustling at the two cheap and ragged looking pool tables back there, about twenty minutes later he walked up to Sam at the bar and whacked him on the head with the bunch of twenties in his hand.**

**"Hey Sam you find anything yet." Dean Winchester asked his brother after he whacked him with the twenties.**

**"Yeah, I have and guess what it's right here in Corpus Christi, Two teenagers were found brutally maimed and dead in this old Victorian house in Anaville." Sam answered pointing to the article in the paper.**

**"Okay, what makes you think it's the thing for us?" Dean asked taking a drink of his beer.**

**"Well let's see, they were brutally Maimed and I mean Beaten and practically skinned alive man, and two, dude it's an old abandoned house, that apparently no one goes near except a kid every once in a while, even then they don't go into the house." Sam replied drinking his own beer.**

**"All right where is Anaville?" Let us see it's a suburb of Corpus Christi, and it's about ten miles away or sixteen minutes from where we are now, at least the house is any way." Sam said taking out the laptop and logging on to a map site.**

**"Okay, so let's get out of here right now, because that bloody bajo Sexto (12-string guitar) player is playing with one of his strings out of tune and it's killin' me to listen to this bad music any way. Dude so remind to never come back to the Mid-Way club ever again." Dean replied paying his beer tab and grabbing Sam's shoulder and pushing him in front of him and out the door.**

**"So, Sammy where do you want stay tonight?" Dean asked as they reached the Impala.**

**"I think we might want to head to the Best Western hotel, on Violet and I-37." Sam told him getting into the car.**

**_One day earlier_**

**The two young men made their way to Northwest Branch Public Library, where Sammy signed on to one of the twenty-two computers available for library patrons, while Dean asked one of the nice librarians for access to the newspapers and periodicals. Sam rose from the computer he was seated at after about twenty minutes of extensive searching and went over to his brother who was seated at a large table in the middle of the library, the table was covered with old versions of the CALLER-TIMES, and the RECORD STAR. **

**"Dean, I've found something, what about you?" Sam said looking over his brother's shoulder at the newspapers.**

**"Not much just an article here, when the house was first built, three men died from various construction accidents." Dean replied looking up at his brother.**

**"I found out who the house was built for, and how he died." Sam said pulling his brother up from his chair. "Come on I'll show you." Sam said pulling his brother to the computer. "His name is James Wendicott, and his body was found by a neighbor, days after terrible screams were heard coming from the house, apparently Wendicott was not a nice neighbor, so nobody went to check on him until his house started to stink." Sam whispered to his brother after the librarian looked at the two of them sharply.**

**"Okay, so Mr. Wendicott wasn't a nice neighbor what else is new? I think I've seen his name in an article in the Caller-times," Dean said moving back to the table and taking a newspaper from it, and heading back to Sam.**

**"Yeah, yeah, here it is Mr. James Wendicott, a formerly noted professor of the occult and paranormal at Texas A&M Kingsville, has died three days ago in a "demonic" Fashion." Dean showed Sam the article in the newspaper from fifteen years back." Dean whistled as he kept reading. "Boy was he torn up, and his house was said to be covered in blood and symbols." **

**"Okay, 'let's go check out this house." Sam told him getting up from the computer and gathering his things.**

**"Yeah, but first man I need something to eat." Dean told him waving bye to the librarian.**

**"Dude, you're always hungry." Sam stated walking out the door.**

**The brothers made their way to the local grocery store with a half decent Chinese kitchen in it, as they sat down in the cafeteria Sam spread some paper he had gotten off the computer on the table. Across from them about two feet away a young woman dressed in a red grocery uniform shirt and black slacks was reading a book called Dissecting Death: Secrets of a medical examiner, while eating some chicken strips from the Deli with ranch dressing, other than her the two brothers were alone in the cafeteria.**

**"Where is the house any way?" Dean asked Sam who was eating his egg roll at that moment.**

**"It's down Sedwick Drive." Sam answered after he chewed and swallowed his egg roll.**

**"Okay so how do we get to Sedwick Drive?" Dean asked using his chopsticks to pick up a piece of beef and broccoli.**

**"Go straight down Leopard or Take the I-37 down that way." The young woman told them pointing to the left without taking her eyes off her book. "I should know I live down Sedwick."**

**"Thanks, uh…" Sam answered looking at the girl, who had finally raised her head up out of her book.**

**"Michelle, and your welcome." She said as she put her book down and started cleaning up and gathering her things just as her name came over the intercom. "All right, all right, I'm coming jeez, hang on a sec.," she said out loud to no one in particular, as she left the cafeteria.**

**"Okay, Sedwick Drive here we come." Dean said as he got up out of his chair and picked up his trash.**

**When they reached Sedwick Drive, they drove slowly down the not so enticing neighborhood, stopping the Impala as a pack of dogs ambled across the street, and keeping an eye out on some young punks dressed up Ghetto style. **

**"Gee, Sammy ya' think this house has had an effect on the neighborhood?" Dean sarcastically asked as they reached the house with evil just rolling off it in waves.**

**"No, kidding. I do seriously not like this house Dean." Sam replied looking over the house watching the paint crumbling and blowing away in the high wind. "And it's Sam." **

**"Okay Sam lets go check this baby out before it gets to dark." Dean told him as he was getting out of the car, and heading to the trunk to get their weapons.**

**The two made their way up the short driveway, and then went around the back of the house to the outer landing, where they climbed up it, onto the top-level porch, where Dean broke another window and they both climbed thru. They made their way thru the huge house that must have looked magnificent in its prime, when they made it into the living room, they gaped at all the symbols drawn on the walls, floor, hell even the ceiling.**

**"Man that guy Wendicott was a complete nut job!" Dean exclaimed, taking in all the symbols some of which written in blood.**

**"Hey, Dean give me Dad's journal I think I've seen this symbol before." Sam asked Dean as he looking at a symbol on the ceiling. "Yeah, here it is, a summoning symbol for the demon Tuchulcha, the Etruscan demon of Infernal Torture."**

**"Oh lovely." Dean responded sarcastically. "So the demon is in the house or is it Wendicott's spirit?"**

**"I don't know Dean, but we had better get ready to fight whatever it is." Sam responded looking at his brother.**

**Okay I know, I know but I couldn't help my self she threatened to torture me to death, any way my Spook will appear in the next chapter to save the boys, and another reason for this lady is because I know John Winchester is not going to be a saint when it comes to women. Any way read & Review next chapter will be up today or tomorrow considering its 5:29am where I'm at and I've been writing this chapter for two days straight from 7pm to 6am so there.**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Spook chapter 2

Hello, I'm back and here is "Spook". I hope you like her. The music lyrics are from The Road to Hell-Chris Rea

_**Two Days Earlier**_

_Stood still on a highway_

_I saw a woman _

_By the side of the road_

_With a face that I knew like my own_

_Reflected In my window_

_The _music played in the woman's ears as drowning out the Conjunto Band playing in the club as she stood by the pool table watching the young man hustle a couple of Mexican immigrants out of their paychecks. It took him an hour to clean them out of about four hundred dollars. _Boy, those wives are not going to be happy,_ she thought to herself. She then watched him as he went up to the other young man and whacked him on the head with the twenties he had just hustled. _Damn John your boys are looking good, Dean is a helluva pool player, but I expect you taught him._ She told John Winchester in her mind, as she watched them talking and then leaving, as they made their way out the door, she followed them.

_Well she walked up to my quarter-light_

_And she bent down real slow_

_A fearful pressure paralyzed me_

_In my shadow_

_One day Earlier_

At the library, she watched them from behind the paranormal reference section. She noted how Sam took over the computer and Dean the newspaper, she moved closer to them as Sam went over to Dean, she moved to the computer on the left side of the table, and turned down her I-Pod as they came back to the computer. She flinched when she heard what house they were going to,_ no, no, not that damned cursed house, you idiots._ She silently fumed, as they left the library.

_She said Son what are you doing here?_

_My fear for you has turned me in my grave_

_I said Mama I come to the valley of the rich_

_Myself to sell_

She watched them thru the windows of the cafeteria as they ate and talked to the cashier eating lunch there. When they walked out and made their way to their Impala she made her way over to her motorcycle, the bike was a Harley-Davidson Eighty-nine Soft-tail, with a ghost painted on the fuel tank. She mounted it and kick started it as the boys made their way to the highway, before she left she turned her I-Pod up, and followed them to the house on Sedwick Drive.

_She said son this is the road to Hell_

_On your journey 'cross the wilderness_

_From the desert to the well_

_You have strayed upon the motorway to Hell_

She watched as the boys entered the house and bitched silently as she followed them, watching the sun start its descent in the west._Man I hate climbing thru windows, this sucks. _She thought as she made her way thru Dean's entrance. She followed them silently ducking into rooms when ever they looked back over their shoulders, when they made it to the living room, she became even more anxious and began keeping an eye out for the spirit and demon that owned this house. She didn't have to wait much longer as the sun finally set, and a scream broke thru out the house.

Okay, I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner but I had to get some sleep. So Read and Review please I need your Input. Thanks slvrtgr99


	3. Chapter 3

Spook Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back sorry it took so long but I had to close tonight, do you know how hard it is to close a busy grocery store with a character that won't shut up going full tilt in your head? I mean sheeze she would not shut up so here is Kandle Spook Malloy I hope you like her, because at the moment I don't.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he was pulled away from his brother by his ankles.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he was pulled away from his brother by his ankles. _Oh damn not again, _he thought as he saw his brother getting farther and farther away.

The brothers were dragged away and two doors suddenly opened and slammed shut as they were thrown into them.

"Damn it, damn it, Shit. You boys are going to be in so much trouble when I get through with you." Spook cursed as she was running down the steps into the living room. "All right guys scream so I can find you." She said aloud to the room.

Three seconds later one of the brothers did, it came from a room down the hallway to left to the living room; Spook took off down it; until she came to the door way; there she stopped, and pulled her sawed off shotgun, out of her large black leather jacket. Another scream rang out from the room, she kicked the door open and charged in, where she froze for a split second, then recovered and blasted the spirit that had Dean in agony, cutting him with razors, and telling him what was happening to his little brother in a singsong voice.

"You are so dead, mother fucker, I will send your ass back to hell if it's the last thing I do!" Dean was screaming as Spook came in the door and blasted the spirit with rock salt.

Dean saw the woman who came in the door, and privately thanked god for her arrival, as he slumped to the floor, with nothing to support his weight any more. The woman was six foot even, dressed in black leather from shoulders to feet; she had gray eyes and pulled back, black hair with massive silver streaks running through it.

"Dean, can you stand up?" She asked walking over to him.

"Huh?" Dean answered looking up at her impressive figure.

"C'mon Dean, snap out of it, that spirit will be back, we need to get you out of here now." She said snapping her fingers in front of face.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Kandle "spook" Malloy, pleasure to meet you Dean, I know your father, now let's get you out of here now." She said pulling him up, when he couldn't hold himself up, she slung him over her shoulder in a firefighter's carry and took him out of the room, down the hallway and thru the living room, out the front door.

"Sam." Dean said as she was carrying him.

"Relax, Dean I'll get him, but first I have to get you out of here." She said as she went out the front door to the Impala.

Once she was at the Impala, she dug the keys out Dean's pocket and opened up the front passenger door, and put him in. The second he was in the car, he immediately tried to get out.

"No, I have to get Sam!" Dean shouted as he struggled to get out of the car.

"No, you don't Dean, I am going to get Sam, never mind the fact that you can't even walk, so say good night Dean." Spook said as she reached behind his neck and pinched specific nerve endings, effectively knocking him out.

Once she had him back in place in the car, she turned went over to her motorcycle opened up the saddlebags and pulled out a forty-five Sig Sauer and a gris-gris with a white powder inside it, after she had rearmed herself she went back into the house thru the front door. In the living room, she waited for about thirty seconds for the scream of agony that carried thru the house. The second she heard that scream she tore down the hallway and up a flight of stairs, to the room where it originated. She hesitated before she kicked open the door and drew her shotgun and cocked it, then she kicked the door open with a bang. What she saw when that door was open would give her nightmares for a week.

Sam was tied down to a table, with blood running down his bare chest and his arms were covered in bite marks, and cuts, his face was horribly bruised and starting to swell. He Screamed again as the horrible demon with gold eyes, and blood red skin whipped him repeatedly. Spook blasted the demon with the shotgun loaded this time with blessed Iron buckshot, and then moved in closer and shouted.

"Christo!" and then took the gris-gris bag from around her neck and opened it

up and threw the white powder on the demon. Who then screamed in its own agony.

"I will have him, my lord wants him and you hunter, your soul will be ours one day." The demon said before he disappeared.

"Yeah, well not today Tuchaula, so beat it." She sarcastically replied.

Once the demon was gone, she made her way over to the table and pulled out her knife, and cut the bonds that held Sam. Then she very carefully put him over her shoulder and made her way thru the house, when she made it to the front door she stopped and pulled her Forty-five out of her belt and waited for it. The spirit of James Wendicott was standing behind her.

"My Master was right you know hunter, we will have your spirit and that of the boys." The spirit whispered in her ear.

"Not today you low level fucking familiar." She answered back and shot him with a Forty-five caliber rock salt bullet to his ghostly forehead, and walked out the door.

She headed to the Impala and put Sam in the backseat, as gently as she could, grimacing as he cried out In pain nonetheless. Just as she was about to leave she saw the girl from the store cafeteria come out from her house across the street. _Yes!_ She thought to herself that she wouldn't have to leave her bike here at the bloody cursed house.

"Hey, yeah you, come here." She called out to the girl

"What are you fucking nuts I'm not going any closer to that house then the end of my drive way Chica." Michelle answered shaking her hand in front of her.

"Oh for Christ's sake it's gone for right now, oh all right. Can I leave my bike in your driveway? What's your name any way?" Spook called from across the street.

"Sure bring that sweet bike over here, I'll keep an eye on it till you come back for it, and the name is Michelle." Michelle happily responded.

"I'll be back tomorrow for it. Good night Michelle." Spook told her and then went to get her bike, and put it in Michelle's driveway.'

After she stored the bike, she climbed into the black Impala and peeled off that street like hell on wheels. She headed for the highway and took the boys back to their hotel room, at the Best Western. Once there she had to carry them quickly and quietly and one at a time up to their room, as soon as she got them situated on their queen size beds she headed over to her room to snag her first aid kit, and went to work patching them up. It took her quite a while to fix up Sam. He required a lot of stitches so she knocked him for the stitching, and thoroughly cleaned out the bite marks on his arms and chest;_ damn demon fangs, _she thought as she pushed a lot of alcohol and peroxide into each bite and then covering them with a thick coating of Neosporin and bandages. Dean, however, only took about Twenty minutes to fix up, his injuries being a tad lighter than his brother's. Dean's cuts were shallow, and would leave interesting scars, but it was his head that Spook was concerned about, so she undid the pinch she had put on him, and then just knocked him out with some sleeping medicines.

Two hours later, after she herself had grabbed a nap, she got up and fished Dean's cell phone out of his jacket, called his father and left a short voicemail.

"Johnny, its Spook, call me on your son's phone, I seem to have lost my phone, but I've found your boys. She told him in the voicemail.

Twenty minutes later the phone rang and the caller id said Dad.

"Hello, you've reached your neighborhood spook how can I help you?" She answered the phone lying on the bed with her ankles crossed.

Okay that's enough for you guys and gals for now, anyway I can't keep typing any way my right hand is locking up something fierce. So Whatever you do don't have a brain aneurysm you'll regret it later. Any hoo tell me what you think please. READ & REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE. And I bet you can't figure out where I'm from. She writes sarcastically, sorry about that but its 3:24 am in the morning And I Have to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spook Chapter 4**

**Okay, I'm back so much for sleep I guess. I hope you liked the last chapter because John Winchester will be making an appearance. So here we go, please read and review or I might otherwise let this story just sit there unfinished if I don't get some kind of feed back. Oh and by the way I think I'm misspelling the demon's name sorry.**

**"Hello, you've reached your neighborhood spook how can I help you?" She answered the phone lying on the bed with her ankles crossed. **

**"Awe, knock it off Spook, how did you get Dean's phone? John Winchester said a bit miffed over the phone.**

**"Well, he was kind a unconscious at the time Johnny, I mean you tend to get that way when you've been had by a demonic spirit familiar." She replied sounding sweet and syrupy, but with her voice still low.**

**"Goddamn Spook." was John's reply. "How are they?"**

**"Sam's pretty much had the worst of it, John, the demon got a hold on him and went to town with him, he covered in deep cuts and bite marks, and his face isn't looking too good either. Dean on the other hand got off lightly, he's got lots of little cuts, and I think he got mind raped by that bloody spirit, but we'll see. I'm just waiting for them to wake up on their own for now." She replied quietly moving into a sitting up position on the bed.**

**"What demon did they come across?" John asked in a quite voice running his hand thru his hair.**

**"Tuchaula, the Etruscan demon, A.K.A the Prince of Infernal Torture, and his little Lackey, James Wendicott." Spook answered standing up and walking between the beds.**

**"God damn it!" John yelled, while Spook lifted the phone from her ear.**

**"Would you please keep your voice down, I'm trying to let them sleep you big idiot." Spook whispered angrily.**

**"All right, I'm sorry." John quietly responded.**

**"Look Johnny, I think I'm going to need some help here, because I can't handle the demon and the spirit, I mean I can handle the Demon, but while I'm getting that bad boy I need someone to destroy the spirit. Hint, hint." She said added aloud to her call for help. "And that demon wants your boys Winchester, and they're both too injured to help me now. That blasted demon knows something about Sam also Johnny." She finished while opening the door to the hotel room and stepping out on to the balcony.**

**"I don't know Spook it might put them in more danger if I show up there." John replied running his hand thru his hair again.**

**"Look, John you are all already in danger, man I have heard what the underworld is saying about you these days John; before you were just a minor nuisance now you are a major player, with me and a few others. So get your ass down here now John and help get those two bastards, and protect your sons, and maybe just maybe we can get some information out of him before we banish his butt back to hell, or kill him, or whatever you want to do with him." She told him while looking out across the balcony, into an empty parking lot.**

**"Since you put it that way, I'll be there in a couple of days. Where are you anyway?" John asked, pulling a map out of his jacket pocket.**

**"We're in Corpus Christi, TX, at the Best Western Hotel, just off Violet and I-37 Freeway." She told him.**

**"Okay, thanks Spook I'll see you soon." John told her walking back to his truck.**

**"See Ya Marine." Spook told him and then hung up the phone. "You can come out now Dean." She said to Dean who was hiding behind the door.**

**Dean limped out on to the balcony, "Was that my father?" He asked moving toward the railing where she was standing.**

**"Yeah, It was, I told you I knew him, or don't you remember?" Spook asked looking Dean over.**

**"Uh, no not really, my memory is a little out of whack at the moment, that son of a bitch Wendicott, stuck his hands in my head, man that's twice it sucks." Dean exclaimed as he leaned on the railing.**

**"Luck has nothing to do with it Dean, it's that amulet you've got around your neck it saved your spirit and your mind, like its supposed too, however since Wendicott was a demonic familiar it couldn't quite stop all the damage, but from the looks of it you should be fine in a couple of days." Spook replied while picking up the amulet from his chest.**

**"How do you know my Dad?" Dean asked looking her over.**

**"Oh, ho that's a long story, but first let's get you inside, before the temperature drops. Then I will tell you how I met your father, okay." Spook told Dean as she helped him back into the hotel room.**

**Once she had Dean back on the bed with his brother Sam, she went to Sam's side and examined him carefully, and then changed the bandages on the bites and cuts, this time with a little help from Dean. Once she had him settled she went to the other bed and sat down facing Dean.**

**"Okay what do you want to know?" She asked pointedly.**

**"Your name and how you know my father, and how do you know us?" Dean asked looking directly at her.**

**"My name is Kandle Malloy, your father calls me Spook because that's what I used to be a CIA spook. I met your father when he was a Force Recon Marine, and he and his team were sent to get me out of a tight spot in a third world country that I cannot name. The next time I saw your Father was a couple of years before he retired, he was in his Marine dress uniform, with all kinds of medal and such on it, man he looked good, but not as good as my husband Tomas did in his uniform, now he was sexy. I had been out of the Spook life since the day your father pulled me out of that tight spot, I already had two children, Ariana and Jarrett, they and my husband were killed by a demon, much the way your mother was killed. The day they died, I swore a blood oath to kill the demon responsible for it. Six years later I ran into your father while he was on a hunt for some minor level demon, needless to say I helped him out a bit, much to his surprise. I think that was his tenth or twelfth hunt when I met up with him again." She told Dean all this while pulling out her wallet and showing him pictures of her family a cute five year old raven-haired beauty and a Ten-month old little boy holding each other in a tight hug. Then came the wedding picture of a much younger Spook, and an Italian man with sharp angler features and shoulder length black hair. Then to his surprise out came a picture of his father in his formal dress uniform, with his mother by his side. **

**"Why did the demon kill your family?" Dean quietly asked after handing the picture of his mother and father back to her.**

**"Because I was like Sam, I had visions and telekinetic abilities, although I still have an odd vision or nightmare every once in a while, and I have lost my kinetic abilities, but I never used them, like you never used your visions, so I lost them. The demon wanted me to serve him, I think that they wanted my powers; I have no idea why though, so they killed my family as the price for my refusing them. I think that's what happened to your mother Dean, only I think that they wanted one of you two and your family dead."**

**"Why do think I have visions?" Dean asked looking away.**

**"Because Dean you're the oldest child, and so was I, and so was my Ariana, but they'll take whichever child they can get." She answered putting her hand underneath his chin, and bringing his gaze back to her.**

**"Look, don't tell Sam or Dad please." Dean whispered sounding desperate.**

**"I won't Dean I promise, but they will find out one day." She whispered back.**

**"I know. When is my Father going to get here?" Dean answered changing the subject.**

**"A couple of days, he said." Spook answered quickly. "You better get some more sleep Dean, I'll wake you up in couple of hours to eat, after I've gone to go get my bike of course." She said watching Dean lay back on the bed beside his brother. "Get some sleep Dean I'll be back in a little while."**

**"Sure I am still tired any way." Dean answered putting his head on the pillow and sacking out completely.**

**Okay chapter done I hope you enjoy, Please READ & REVIEW OR I MIGHT JUST LET THIS STORY SIT FOR AGES like I did with unsub in leather and lace. I need feed back people. Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spook Chapter 5**

**Hi, I'm back and so is Spook, she has just been a real bitch not wanting to help me get to this chapter, she has been jumping two or three chapters ahead for the last three days but I've finally persuaded her to stop and tell me what the hell is up with this chapter so here we go. **

**_Two days later_**

**Spook was sitting up awake on the bed closest to the door while the boys were sleeping on the one next to the bathroom, when she heard the sound of John Winchester's truck enter the parking lot. _That man and his truck I swear…_ she thought as she rose from the bed and went to the door and stepped outside, the cool night air sent a chill up her spine as she walked over to the railing and leaned down and waved her hand at John Winchester, as he exited from his big black truck. She smiled as he made his way up the stairs to the room, he was looking a bit bedraggled and tired as all hell, but he was also a bit more clean-shaven; than the last time she had seen him. He had gotten a few more gray hairs, but those could be easily hidden when he brushed his hair, unlike her huge streaks of silver. **

**"Hey Johnny how ya doin'?" She asked, as he got closer to her.**

**"Spook, I'm doing okay I guess, How are the boys?" he responded with a bit of worry in his voice. Taking his duffle off his shoulder and putting it down in front of his feet.**

**"They're doing fine John, they're sleeping now, but then again it's three forty five in the morning. Sam's starting to get a little better he sat up and ate a plate a pancakes this morning, while I filled him in on who I am and how I know you; Dean is just peachy he's almost completely recovered, except for the fact that his chest itches a lot, with the healing scratches on him."**

**"That's great, thank you Spook for taking care of my boys." John gratefully told her.**

**"We'll come on John get inside, besides John you look like shit; you need to get some sleep." She replied opening the door and picking up his duffle.**

**When she got him in the room, she helped him out of his brown denim jacket, then his blue open button down shirt, then she angled him at the end of the bed, so that his head would hit a pillow as she pushed onto the bed, where he knew better than to argue. Once she had him on the bed, she looked at Dean and Sam to double check that they were asleep, when she was satisfied that they were, she took off his boots and put them under the bed, and then pulled a soft blue blanket over him.**

**"Get some sleep John, you're gonna need it." She said quietly looking at him.**

**"All right, good night Spook." John responded before turning over and falling fast asleep.**

**Spook walked over to the small table against the window of the room and sat down after taking her Sig Sauer Forty-five out of her back holster, and watched these men sleep, and dream something she hadn't done in years, except for various short naps and Meditation to keep her sane.**

**The Dawn broke at Seven oh Three am and Dean and Sam woke up, the second they made any movement, Spook made her way over to the bed and quieted them down, pointing to their father who was still fast asleep and lightly snoring. Sam and Dean immediately shut up, Dean got up quickly and quietly made his way to the shower, and changed his clothes, while Spook cleaned Sam up and re-bandaged his wounds with Sam all the while trying to keep silent and let his father sleep.**

**John slept until about eleven o'clock, and slowly woke up to his son's faces. Sam laying on his side looking directly at him and Dean sitting at the end of the bed looking up at him.**

**"Morning Sam, Dean. Did you guys get enough sleep?" John asked looking at his sons.**

**"Ha ha, John, here's your coffee." Spook said, handing him a large coffee, from the circle K just in front of the hotel. "Three sugars and no cream, right?"**

**"Right, Spook, same as always. How you doing Sam?" John answered then asked Sam after taking a deep drink from his coffee.**

**"I'm all right Dad It just hurts a little now, Spook did some kind of Acupressure thing that reduced the pain, I'm doing okay though, How do I look though? Because these two won't let me, anywhere near a mirror. Sam replied looking at his father intently**

**John looked at his son intently taking in all the bandages and multi-colored bruising on his face, _thank god the swelling went down._ He thought as he continued to appraise his son's condition.**

**"Lift up your shirt Sammy." John quietly asked him.**

**Sammy did as he was asked, and watched as his father and brother both hissed in sharp intakes of breath. "God damn demon, that fucking demon is dead!" John and Dean both hissed, after seeing all the stitches covering Sam's chest, as well as the colorful bruises on his face.**

**John got out of bed and walked around Sammy's bed and looked at his back, "Shit, that fucker Tuchaula is fucking dead, Spook." John exclaimed after seeing the damage done to Sam' back was worse than his chest.**

**"No problem, Johnny, like I said I just need someone to handle the spirit while I kill Tuchaula." Spook replied calmly looking at the three men in front her.**

**"We will have to do a little more research before we go in and kill him though." John told them all, heading into the bathroom, after digging in his duffle bag, and pulling out a change of clothes.**

**"What we need to do is compare arsenals John, to see if we have everything we're gonna need." Was Spook's statement as she watched him enter the bathroom.**

**"Yeah, Yeah." Was John's reply as he disappeared into the shower.**

**_John stripped down and turned on the shower to scalding hot and climbed in hissing in response to the burning water, letting it burn away the rage inside him. The rage that wanted to eat him alive, he almost couldn't bear to see his sons hurt so badly, almost. He punched the tile on the shower wall when the water couldn't burn the rage away fast enough. When the rage had cooled to a manageable level, he turned the water to a cooler setting and scrubbed himself down with the hotel bar of soap, washed his short dark hair, and then rinsed off and stepped out. Once he was out he toweled off, then shaved looking at himself in the mirror he thought he had passed thru the years looking pretty good, despite the old scars and wounds he now bore, wounds that Sam and Dean would now also carry. Then suddenly he thought of Spook, a real knock out in her prime, he remembered the first time they met, he had pulled her naked out of a king size bed only to be thrown over it by her. She however, still looked as good now as she did then, the only difference was the bright ribbons of silver running through her hair and a few more lines at her eyes, and some delicate scars on her face, but only if you knew where to look for them. He of course knew where to look for _**

**_them, she had gotten them from a banshee, who wasn't to happy with her. John rubbed his towel on his face to finish the shave and then across his chest; he stopped when he reached one particular scar. It was a squiggly scar for about two inches and then veered sharply to the right; he remembered how that night had ended with he and Spook in a desperate Clinch, reminding each other that they were still alive. He would never forget that night for the joy and the memory of the ones they had both lost, her Tomas and his Mary. _He was shaken out of his reverie by a pounding on the door.**

**"Hey, water hog you wanna hurry up dude I want to eat sometime today ya know." Spook shouted through the door.**

**Okay people end of this chapter because I've got to get some sleep, and if you don't know what a clinch is ( it's Desperate one night Stand) thank you very much. Okay So READ&REVIEW PLEASE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Spook Chapter 6

Okay here we go again, and I got a 1244 hits on Spook dude, I am so freakin' happy yesyesyes! Now all I need is some reviews please, I need to know what ya'll think. Okay here we go we are heading into the action now.

John came out of the bathroom all cleaned up and in fresh clothes about five minutes after Spook pounded on the bathroom door. Spook whistled appreciatively the second he stepped out.

"Funny Spook, where do you want to eat?" John asked as he sat on the bed and pulled his boots out from under it.

"I thought maybe the local burger joint, or the Chinese kitchen in the grocery store up the way, or heck man there's a Mickey D's just up the street also. It's been a while since I've had Chinese though." She responded trying to hold back her laughter as the boys on the bed across from John groaned in conjunction with each other.

"What's so funny?" John asked after hearing the grown and seeing the laughter in Spook's eyes.

"That's what me and Sam ate just before we headed over to Wendicott's house." Dean answered reproachfully looking at Spook, "You followed us from there didn't you." Sam added.

"Sam and I" Spook corrected the speech pattern. "No I followed you from the MID-WAY club to here, from the library, to the Chinese kitchen then to the bloody house." Spook finished.

"How did you do it without us seeing you?" Dean asked looking pointedly at Spook.

"Dean she's a former CIA agent she'll have to kill you if she tells you" John told Dean getting up from the bed and grabbing his coat.

"You two stay here we'll bring you back something." Spook said grabbing her jacket and heading for the door, before she hit the door she stopped and picked up the laptop that was on the table; see if you can find out anything more on Wendicott, like where he was buried." She added as she tossed the second laptop out of her bag at Dean, who quickly caught it.

With that Spook and John walked out the door and headed to John's truck, John went over to the passenger side and opened the door for Spook, and helped her climb in. "Damn it John is there a reason this truck is so high off the ground?" she protested sarcastically. John just laughed and stepped up into the driver's seat.

The two of them headed over to the grocery store and as soon as they entered thru the middle entrance. Michelle, who was at the cash register facing that entrance, greeted them. She waved briskly at them then returned to her job of ringing up a cartload of groceries. Then they walked a little further from the middle entrance and then turned to the right, where they ran right into to the Chinese kitchen. There they ordered four meals to go, one lemon chicken, and a sweet and sour, with two beef and broccoli, along with four egg rolls, all four of them beef. Once the meals were bagged up and paid for they, went and grabbed a small red basket, and walked to the other end of the store, and restocked their first aid kits, and even managed to find more rock salt in the bakery aisle. After they had paid for the items, they headed back to the motel.

"Hey boys did you find anything interesting while we were out?" Spook, asked as she and John entered the room with the food and other necessities.

"Yeah, we found where Wendicott was buried." Dean answered getting from the table and helping his dad put the food on it.

**"**Cool, where is the fucker buried?" Spook asked as she began divvying up the first aid supplies on the empty bed.

"At Rose Hill Memorial Park plot Three G one eight nine apparently." Sam answered from his spot on the bed. "Thanks, Dad." Sam said as John handed him a dinner plate with beef and broccoli, and a beef egg roll with duck sauce.

"Eat boys you're gonna need it." John said as he handed Dean his beef and broccoli.

"What's the plan Dad?" Dean asked as he dug into his plate.

"Spook and I are going for the demon, you two are going for Wendicott, salt, and burn him." John said while pointing his fork in their direction.

"Cool, I owe that son of a bitch some serious pain." Dean answered enthusiastically.

"What about me?" Sam asked after swallowing a piece of beef.

"Spook, can you help Sammy?" John asked looking at Spook.

"Yeah, Dean you're doing the digging, Sam you're doing the Salt and Burn. Understand, because Sam you cannot do the digging, you'll bust your stitches, then I'll have to hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you if you bust them. So don't bust them." Spook told them, with a funny tone of voice, but deadly serious. "I mean you can ask your father what I did to him for busting stitches I put in.," she said smiling at John.

Who just looked down at his feet. "All right Spook, enough, Can we please take stock of what we have and what we need."

"Sure John no problem, I've got what we need, I have a twelve shotgun rounds with Blessed Iron Buckshot with Savin oil and Star of Bethlehem mixed in, as well as my samurai sword, with which I plan to take Tuchaula's head with, as well a Desert Eagle .50 caliber with blessed silver bullets, don't ask." She finished putting her hand up. "What have you got?" She asked looking at John and the boys.

"We've got enough stuff for the S & B." Dean answered back looking down at his shoes.

"Good, cause your gonna need all of it Dean, that bastard has gotten very close to that demon, he's a fucking familiar to that demon, so you're going to have to burn those bones as fast as possible, so the second I get done treating Sam, you two are heading over to Rose Hill, all right." Spook said moving toward Sam who had just finished his meal.

Once she took the plate from him, she pinched the nerves on the back of his neck, knocking him out. Then she went over all the wounds with John and Dean's help. She went over to her bag, which was in a corner and pulled out a small blue jar with an ankh emblazoned on it. Once the bandages were off, she coated each wound with the ointment that was in the jar, and then she chanted over him.

"Sano." Over each wound. They glowed briefly and scabbed over quickly, in front of their eyes.

"Cool." Dean said, looking up at Spook and his Dad.

"Thank you, Dean, however, this only heals the superficial wounds not the deep cuts, which is why his stitches need to stay intact." She replied looking at Dean with a deadly serious look on her face.

After that, she repeated the ritual on the deep cuts on Sam's back and chest, without the obvious scabbing over, but with apparent less redness around the wound. When she was done, she woke Sam up.

"Hey, what happened?" Sam said as he came back to consciousness.

"Spook did a nerve pinch on you Sammy; you went out like a light." Dean answered putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Aww gee thanks Spook." Was Sammy's reply to Dean's answer.

"You're welcome Sam." Spook replied putting the jar back in her bag. "Now get your butt out of bed and head over to Rose Hill, now please." She told him throwing his shirt at him.

"Okay, Okay we're going, we're going." Sam said as he put on his shirt and went to get the duffel bag the brothers always carried with them.

The boys left the room five minutes later, Heading out to Rose Hill Memorial Park, while Spook and their father headed out to Wendicott's house to take care of the Demon Tuchaula.

Okay end of this chapter, sorry it took so long but I had to work, Spend time with my father, and then went down which was driving me crazy, so here you go, I will get to Spook and John killing the demon and Sam and Dean handling Wendicott. Then we've got the patch up and secondary problem chapter. Okay enougn of my rambling. Thank you READ and REVIEW.

**\**


	7. Chapter 7

Spook Chapter 7

Hey people I'm back, sorry it took so long but I was so depressed and pissed off with that cliffhanger ending, I just couldn't write until now at 2:12am, anyway, then Spook showed up and told me I could put Kripke in Tuchaula's place. I'm thinking about it. So anyway, here we go with Spook, John, and the Demon Tuchaula.

Thirty minutes after the boys left Spook and John got their gear together and headed out to Sedwick Drive, and the Wendicott house. When they got there, they unloaded their weapons from the back of John Winchester's truck, headed in thru the front door, as the sun was setting.

"Ahh, the great John Winchester, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Tuchaula's voice hissed through out the house as soon as they had entered the living room. "Your son Sam was most entertaining, especially with his Lovely screams, and his gorgeous body." Tuchaula oozed.

"Tuchaula you are going to regret hurting my boys, I promise you that!" John shouted cocking his shotgun. "Show yourself now you son of a bitch."

"Yes, Tuchaula come out and play with us." Spook called out unsheathing her sword from her back.

"Oh Kandle, you came, I'm so glad, your daughter Ariana sends her regards." The Demon breathed

"Shut the fuck up, don't you dare even mention my family, you son of a bitch." Spook replied her voice dropping two octaves with rage. "Demon you are so fucking dead it ain't even funny."

"I think I'll have some fun with you first Kandle, I mean I've already had fun with the Winchesters, your next, come here my beautiful Kandle let me extinguish your light for you." Tuchaula said as he pulled them apart with his will.

Spook was dragged thru the house, yelling and cursing as she went; suddenly she was tossed into a room, and chained to a table.

"Oh fuck," was all that she had to say.

"Precisely my dear, precisely." Tuchaula said as he walked up the table running his clawed hands over her legs and thighs, up over her belly, rubbing her breast, and finally running his claws delicately over her face.

"Oh puhleassee, would you shut up and die." Spook responded flinching at his touch. "You are so not my type."

"Is this more your type?" Tuchaula questioned taking on Tomas' shape and face, with his long raven hair and sharp eagle features, even down to prominent ears, that she had loved to kiss and nuzzle when they made love.

"You are not Tomas, You Bastard. John! Get your ass over here and help me… Now!" She screamed pulling on the chains with all of her strength.

"Oh but I can be, Kandle." He said as he climbed on top her and putting her sword on the table next to her leg, and then ripped her black t-shirt open, revealing a loose leather corset underneath that held several knives.

She bucked her hips trying to dislodge him, but it didn't work all that it did was turn him on even more.

"Oh, yes Kandle fight me please, I love it when they fight." He purred into her ear, licking it disgustingly with his tongue.

"Demon I am so going to enjoy killing you, you bloody son of a bitch." She said grimacing at the feel of his tongue in her ear.

"Hey, Tuchaula, get the fuck off of her she doesn't like you." John Winchester said right before shooting The Demon in the back with the shotgun.

"Ugh, gross, Demon blood." Spook said as Tuchaula's chest exploded over her face.

Tuchaula screamed in agony as the Savin Oil and Star of Bethlehem, mixed with the blessed iron buckshot, met his flesh. In rage, he picked the sword up from the side of table, and ran Spook thru with it.

Spook saw what was coming and managed to move her body a little, but was still caught by the sword in the side, John seeing Tuchaula picking up the sword fired again, throwing the demon's aim off, and putting him in even more agony.

"See what happens when you change your form you Demonic little shit, it makes you susceptible to harm with human weapons." Spook gasped out in pain, as a second wave of blood covered her. Then she bucked him off her.

"James! Come to me my servant! James!" The demon screamed in agony and rage. "What did you do?" Tuchaula gasped when Wendicott did not materialize in front of him.

"Let's see your little pal isn't here so that means he must be in hell, hopefully reserving a spot for you." Spook said as she finally broke the chain, sat up, and untied the rest of them.

Once she was up, she pulled her sword from her side, with a hard yank growling as she did so. "Hang on a sec John let me get into position, then shoot him again and I'll behead him." She said as she walked behind the crouching Demon.

John moved in front of the demon and cocked his shotgun again, as Spook raised her sword, suddenly Tuchaula morphed back into his demon form and leaped at John. Spook moved forward and beheaded him just as John shot him again, however when the Demon's body dropped, his outstretched claws caught John on the chest, leaving four deep gashes as he died.

"Oww that hurt," John told Spook as he stepped away from the body. "So what are we going to do about this mess?" He asked motioning to the fallen demon.

"That's easy, we Salt & Burn him with a little holy water mixed in. She said as cleaned her sword and sheathed it. "Looks like your boys stopped Wendicott." She said digging thru the bag John had been carrying. "I also think we should burn this house, to cleanse the entire area, Wendicott did some really evil things in this house. I bet he's got more innocent spirits trapped in this house than I've got ammo."

"Okay, how you holding up?" John said looking pointedly at Spook's injury, which was still bleeding profusely.

"I'll be okay, as soon as this bad boy and damned house is up in smoke." She said Salting, and throwing some holy water on the demon, then tossing a match on the already smoking demon's body.

The two watched the demon burn, and then made their through out the house leaving a trail of lighter fluid, as they made their way out the back door. They lit as soon as they hit the porch, as the fluid burned they made their way round front, and climbed into John's truck and took off like the devil was after them. Sam and Dean, both looking worse for wear, met them at the end of Sedwick Drive but alive and breathing, together the hunters headed back to Best Western.

All done with this chapter, the next one will be about Sam and Dean and the Wendicott ghost, so just hang in there. And I am sorry this took so long to write, but as I mentioned I've been pissed with Kripke and his associates for about four days and I have had a shitty work schedule and I'm changing the rating on this one to M my language has gotten terrible I know. Any way please READ & REVIEW. Thanks Slvrtgr99


	8. Chapter 8

Spook Chapter 8

Hi, I'm back sorry it took so long but RL is being a bitch. So anyway, here we go.

The boys quickly made their way to Rose Hill Memorial Park, after Spook finished fixing up Sam.

The Impala growled as Dean sped thru the iron and stone gateway. Once the boys were thru the gate Dean drove down the road thru the cemetery following Sam's directions to Wendicott's grave.

"Dean turn right, and then take a left when we get to the angel statue." Sam told him looking at a print out map of the graveyard.

"Man do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" Dean responded taking the right turn and then the left when he saw the large angel statue.

"Dude, shut up and drive." Sam sarcastically responded, looking at the map.

"Hey, Sammy are we there yet?" Dean asked in a kiddie voice and grin.

"As a matter of fact kiddo we are, stop." Sam told him in a parental voice, looking out the windshield and seeing the mausoleum he had been looking for.

Dean stopped the Impala, put her in park, and killed the engine. "You're sure this is Wendicott's burial place right?" Dean asked looking at the foreboding mausoleum in front of them.

"Yes, Dean I'm sure, see the letters on the plaque above it. It spells W-e-n-d-i-c-o-t-t, Wendicott. Jerk." Sam said as he exited the Impala.

"Oh shut up, Bitch." Dean responded getting out of the Impala.

The two brothers headed to the trunk of the Impala, opened it up, and pulled out two heavy-duty hammers, and rock salt and lighter fluid, then made their way to the mausoleum.

Once they got to the door, Dean hunched down, dug into his pockets, pulled out a lock- pick set, and immediately began picking the lock on the elaborate Iron Gate leading into the mausoleum. Once they were inside they quickly scouted the ten foot by ten foot interior, complete with four coffin sepulchers in the middle of the floor and fifteen more ash sepulchers on the walls, covered in dust and cobwebs. The room felt foreboding to the both of them the second they entered, Sam shivered slightly as he moved passed Dean to inspect the coffins.

"Here he is Dean." Sam told Dean after he inspected the third coffin sepulcher.

"All right then lets get this bitch." Dean said raising his hammer.

"Dean! Wait a minute would ya. We don't have to smash it dude, here help me." Sam said as he moved to the side of the sepulcher and began pushing the top off.

"Okay, okay, jeez dude, I so wanted to smash something." Dean said as he went over to help his brother push open the coffin. Both of them grunting and groaning as they did.

Finally, they managed to push the massive stone lid off the coffin; when it was opened, it released a torpid odor. "Gross!" was Dean's exclamation as he inspected the still slightly fleshy remains of James Wendicott.

"Yuck." Sam said as he picked up the salt container and started salting the remains.

The second the salt hit the remains James Wendicott's spirit appeared, "You fools think you can get rid of me that easily?" The spirit questioned them vehemently, looking torn and bloodied in his spirit form, as he had when he died. Then he picked Sammy up and threw him into the wall.

"Ohhh, that hurt you prick!" was Sammy's reply as he rose up from the dirty floor where he landed, "Dean soak him with the lighter fluid all ready." Sam shouted at Dean.

"I got him, I got him, Dude light him up!" Dean yelled back after squirting the entire bottle of lighter fluid on the corpse in the coffin.

At that Sam light, that sucker up, like the Fourth of July, and ran over to his brother who was watching James Wendicott's spirit burn up and turn to ash, and joined him.

When the spirit was gone, the two brothers headed out to the Impala with Dean supporting Sam.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked helping him get into the car.

"Yeah, it's just my back hurts a bit." Sam answered leaning gently back into his seat.

"Where are we going now?" Dean asked him as he opened his door and got in.

"Let's head over to Sedwick Drive and check and see if Dad and Spook are all right." Sam told him looking out the windshield.

With that Dean started the Impala turned on the radio, which blasted Highway to Hell.

All done with this chapter sorry it took so long but I didn't have a choice. And at this moment I'm watching Bones marathon, instead of supernatural, So I'm completely whacked. Any way please READ & REVIEW please I beg you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Spook Chapter 9**

Sam was lying on the bed on his stomach while Dean tended to his opened wounds, while John was stripping Spook of her shirt and the Kevlar corset she had been wearing,

"Damn Spook, didn't think you were that kinky." John said as he lifted her up and unzipped the zipper down her back.

"Oh go screw yourself, John, Ow, that hurt you son of a bitch." Spook replied as John pulled the corset off her and tossed it to the floor.

"Not right now, Spook, now hold still so I can see what the bastard did to you." John replied scrunching down to look at her waist, where the blood still dripped through the open wound.

Once he got a good look at the wound, he headed over to Spook's duffle bag and started going thru it until he hit the bottom of the bag and brought up a small portable torch and slim ten inch iron rod.

"Damn." Spook said quietly as soon as she saw them. She was not looking forward to this.

"Dean are you finished treating Sam yet? I think I'm going to need both of you to help me with this." John said looking directly at his sons.

"Yeah Dad, hang on just a second. Sano." Dean said a second later as he applied the salve again to Sam's back and watched the salve glow and then die and the wound scab over even smaller, than it had the first time it was applied.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said rising from the bed and pulling a shirt on over his back. Then he went over to the other bed and took a seat next to Spook. "What do you need us to do Dad?" He asked looking up at his father.

"Sam, Dean I need you to hold Spook down while I cauterize this wound." John said as he lit the torch and began running it down the partially wrapped iron rod.

"No problem Dad." Dean said as he and Sam helped Spook move her body to the floor.

"Shit." Spook hissed as she hit the floor.

The brothers split up each taking one shoulder, while John put the torch down and dropped to his knees on top of Spook's hips.

"Okay Spook bite down on this." John told her taking his old leather wallet out of his back pocket and shoving it into her open mouth, before she could reply.

John nodded at his sons and then lined the rod up with the wound and shoved it straight thru. When the metal hit her skin Spook screamed in agony, her cries subdued by the leather in her mouth, her hips bucking trying to get John off. When he pulled the rod out, Spook lost consciousness.

"Damn, I thought she'd never pass out!" Dean exclaimed getting off her shoulder and standing up.

"Just wait till she wakes up Dean then she'll really be pissed." John replied taking the rod into the bathroom and tossing it into the sink.

John walked out of the bathroom and went to help Sam and Dean move Spook on to the bed closest to the door. After they finished treating all of Spook's injuries, Dean shoved his father on to the other bed, and started treating the claw marks on his chest.

"Damn Dad, this is going to hurt like a bitch, you know that right." Dean said right before he splashed his father's chest with a bottle of holy water.

"Oww shit Dean!" John swore as the claw marks hissed and smoked on impact.

"Serves you right." Spook said as she painfully rose up from the bed.

"Funny, Kandle very Funny." John replied as Dean finished applying antibiotic ointment and bandages to his chest.

"So what happens now?" Sam asked from behind his father, looking at Dean, and Spook.

"We'll right now I say we all hit the sack, and decide in the morning." Spook said standing up and heading to the restroom very slowly and carefully.

Dean sat down on the bed with his brother, while John switched beds. "Dad can you stay with us?" Dean asked looking into his father's dark eyes.

"Son, I want to but…." John started but was interrupted when Spook came up behind the boys and knocked them out with her neck pinch. "Goddamn it Spook what the hell did you do that for?" John asked looking into Spook's ice blue eyes.

"Because John you can't stay with them not right now, not with that fucking succubus you've got hanging around you." Spook pointedly told him as she gathered up her stuff and his stuff. "Unless you want your son Sam to be fucking his dead girlfriend in his sleep and Dean fucking who ever he wants the most, until their dead."

"What the fuck are you talking about Spook?" John asked glaring at her.

"Don't give me that shit John I knew the moment I saw you, your feeding a succubus, because you're too stupid to get laid regularly, just like me, Hell John I killed me an Incubus two weeks ago, son of a bitch coming to me as Tomas and or you. Man that pissed me off, and then you show up looking like you haven't had a decent night's sleep in over a month, and then your crying for Mary in your sleep, whispering her name, telling her you love her and if she doesn't stop right now your gonna come. I pay attention when people talk in their sleep John, and as far as I can tell, the succubus wasn't physically with you, but damn she was messing with your mind. Now get your shit together and let's go, we've got a short time span before your boys wake up." She finished throwing his duffel at him, and opening up the door and walking out.

"Shit." Was all John had to say, and then he went over to his boy's bed and ruffled Sammy and Dean's hair. "I'm sorry boys but I will see you again." John quietly said as he walked out the door after Kandle Spook Malloy.

The boys rose late in the afternoon and looked at their empty and fatherless room.

"Fuck." The boys said simultaneously.

**_The End_**

_**The end for now Spook will of course show up with John again I Mean somebody has got to get rid of that bloody succubus.**_

_**Please review and leave a comment.**_


End file.
